hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Marmu
Gods And Glory (Part A) |drops = 150 Essence |health = 200/320/416/500/570 (Nail upgrades 0/1/2/3/4) |backer = Zara Pellen |numbers_required = 1}} Marmu is a Warrior Dream boss in Hollow Knight. Lore Marmu was the innocent-minded yet strong protector of the Queen's Gardens.Marmu Hunter's Journal entry: "Protector of the Queen's Gardens." The Queen promised to teach her how to fly upon her return to the verdant retreat.Marmu: "I've kept it safe, this sacred garden! I've kept it safe for all this time, and soon the Queen will return and teach me to fly!" Marmu passed away before that day and a totem in her memory was placed upon her grave in the gardens' wilds. In-game events Marmu's ghost appears at her totem after the Knight acquired the Dream Nail. It proposes them to play together while waiting for the return of the Queen.Marmu: "Shall we wait together, stranger? Shall we play together?" Upon defeat, Marmu realises how long she has waited while defending the gardens.Marmu: "I've been waiting a long time, stranger. I've been fighting a long time, stranger." She desires to rest and asks the Knight to wake her up once the Queen arrives, wishing she could teach them both how to fly.Marmu: "Wake me when the Queen arrives, stranger. Perhaps the Queen will teach us both to fly, stranger!" Her ghost then shatters in 150 Essence to be collected by the Dream Nail. Behaviour and Tactics Marmu has only one attack and one ability: * Hurl: Marmu will curl into a ball and hurl herself at the Knight from various angles. * Teleport: Used in conjunction with her attack, Marmu will teleport to a random section of the arena. Hitting Marmu will knock her back a bit. Staying underneath and attacking upward to juggle her is a dependable method of attack, especially with Quick Slash equipped. Since Marmu usually stays relatively close to the player, an area of effect build can be quite useful. Equipping Thorns of Agony, Spore Shroom, Grubsong, Quick Focus, and Stalwart Shell helps greatly. Nail lengthening charms, such as Longnail, can help keep Marmu away from the Knight to reduce damage. If the player wants to defeat Marmu as fast as possible, using an all spell strategy would help. Equipping Shaman Stone and spamming Abyss Shriek when she's close-by can easily kill her. Using any health-boosting charm would help as well. It is recommended to stick to a corner while fighting Marmu. This will limit the angles from which she can attack, allowing for easier defending. Being backed into a corner is not an issue since any successful attack on Marmu knocks her backwards. Due to the relatively low chance to be hit, it is possible to safely heal when low on health. Baldur Shell can be used to block any attack that happens to make its way in. Dialogue Location Marmu is located in the Queen's Gardens, west of the Stag Station. 01.png!Location in Queen's Gardens}} 02.png!Hurl attack |Image2=Screenshot HK 03.png!Marmu near her totem |Image3=Screenshot HK 01.png!Arena in the Queen's Gardens |Image4=Godhome Arena Marmu Attuned.png!Attuned Arena in Godhome |Image5=Godhome Arena Marmu Ascended.png!Ascended Arena in Godhome |Image6=Marmu Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} Trivia *Marmu is based on a Puss Moth Caterpillar; as seen here. *'Zara Pellen''' the backer who created Marmu is the mother of William Pellen, one of the members of Team Cherry. ru:Марму it:Marmu